dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Creation of a New History Sealas/@comment-28403591-20190622090353/@comment-32151319-20190622105327
read the whole comment first before replying please. btw, the final paragraph is the most important one so please do read it you know what ? im just gonna stop as apparently you guys just kept on whining about how Global is shafted and unfair treatment and etc. you guys just wont look at the frikn positives i know i should be better at anger management as you could see from this comment but still i've seen these types of complaints too much. i should be more patient as in real life im honestly pissed but just please stop the frikn complaints as it has gone from an understandable complaint to annoying and cancerous as heck to look at i know you guys are good guys and i'll still consider almost everyone in this wikia a friend (minus the bots and spammers of course) but please stop as for my actual argument: 1. unfair treatment not that bad. Jp got more compensations as Jp made more mistakes. as for the bugs that Jp got that Global also got but Global doesnt get the same amount of compensations that Jp has, its a shaft on Global side. its NOT that bad tho because its just a compensation for usually tiny bugs because they almost never make massive mistakes. even if they did make a big mistake on both Jp and Global, Global will also get a compensation as proven with the TEQ SSJ3 Vegeta GT bug. they gave out 25 stones which is nice. as for 300 stones that Jp got, if im not mistaken they did a massive mistake and maybe because of how Japan works they might also feel the need to give 300 stones to Jp players. still, they very rarely make a big mistake so unfair treament ike this isnt much of a problem 2. DB Heroes. it has been released globally so just be patient. they might release it after 4 year anniv. if they dont release it even after 2020, that's a shaft 3. Jp doesnt get any type of discount in banners except in the category multi summon. Jp shaft ??? 4. Jp got more free stones. well Global got more discounts so its fine by me. besides, Global doesnt get too left out in terms of free stones. does anyone even remembered we once got 100 stones in Gogeta Blue and DBS Broly's campaign ? 5. Global players knows what's ahead so Global players would know when to save stones while Jp players doesnt. sure Global got some stuff first but Jp got like around 90% of the content in dokkan first so we'll usually know what's coming so we could save stones. save stones = more chance at getting good units. couple that with discounts means that the joy thread will be overflowing with messages. Jp players doesnt get that privilege 6. as for delays such as update delays or event delays, be patient. akatsuki will definitely release it someday (im looking at you Janemba's EZA) to answer your question Jdelprat about taxes, no i will not move out and i will definitelly not complain too much as complaining spreads negativity in you and everyone around you and i could assure you that having those negativity's in your heart will only ruin our mood so please dont complain too much.... (i also apologize for my rude behaviour in the first paragraph as i was really pissed at that time) EDIT: when i said im gonna stop correcting the Glb shaft thingy is this is the last time im gonna show my argument. next time this happens again, im just gonna say stop spreading the negativity as i have said the same argument many times